Episode II-VI Back Rank Mate
'Episode II-VI Back Rank Mate ' is the eleventh episode of the Anime adaptation. It is also the last episode for the Turn of the Golden Witch adaptation. Synopsis George and Shannon face off against Beatrice, having acquired Natsuhi's spirit mirror. Meanwhile, Battler has given up completely in his goal to deny the witch. The tenth twilight rapidly approaches, but Rosa and Maria try a daring escape. Plot Summary First Half Beatrice has cornered Shannon and George in Natsuhi's room, her goat butlers flanking her. George is still desperately trying to open the jewelry box with Natsuhi's mirror inside as Beatrice mocks Shannon, saying that she's going to die before she can truly spend a night with George. He finally pulls out the mirror, and the goats begin charging at them, swords raised. Shannon then reveals her own magic abilities, creating a shield that vaporizes the goats when they touch it. Beatrice comments how Shannon is excellent furniture of Kinzo's, just like Kanon. She then summons a fake Kanon, finding it fun to "reunite" him with Shannon after his death. Kanon tries to attack Shannon's shield, but isn't getting anywhere. George then holds up the mirror, and Kanon disintegrates; Beatrice sees that Natsuhi's mirror is making them stronger. She comments on how frightening furniture can be, and Shannon rebukes her; she no longer sees herself as furniture, thinking Beatrice to be very pitiful. Shannon understands that she and George may have regrets, but she promises to love George no matter what, having accepted his ring as proof. Beatrice is driven mad by Shannon's declarations, citing her disappointment and insulting her by repeatedly calling her furniture. She then sends a swarm of butterflies to attack Shannon's shield, and she expends more power to repel them. As the butterflies begin to overwhelm them, Shannon and George share a heartfelt moment as she asks George to say he loves her one last time; Beatrice interrupts him before he can, and repeatedly attacks them with stakes before killing them. At 21:00, Genji returns to the parlor to tell Rosa's group that Nanjo and Kumasawa's corpses have been found. They follow him outside, where they can clearly see that their throats have been slit; they also have stakes embedded into their knee and leg, with Maria reciting the seventh and eighth twilights of the epitaph. Battler realizes that the fourth through sixth twilights were skipped, and asks Genji where George, Shannon, and Gohda are; they went to Natsuhi's room about three hours ago. They all go to Natsuhi's room and find bloody handprints and marks all over the door. Rosa hands Battler a master key to unlock the door; the first thing they see is Gohda lying dead, a stake in his chest. George is also dead with a stake in his stomach, and Shannon is lying facedown on the dresser. Battler goes to inspect Shannon's corpse, lifting her body and seeing a stake fall out of her forehead. Rosa pulls him back, reminding him not to touch the crime scene until the police come. Battler wearily sits down, having accepted that the ceremony is complete with Gohda, George, and Shannon's deaths, and they're all probably going to die soon. Everyone returns to the parlor, and Rosa sends off Genji, thanking him for his work. Battler objects, wondering why she'd send him off alone like this; Rosa ignores him. Soon after, Rosa is looking out the window at the rain and Battler suddenly finds another letter from Beatrice at the table. He opens it, which contains a magic circle drawn on paper and a message. The message from Beatrice asks if they've solved the epitaph, and reminds them that time is almost up; the ninth twilight will arrive soon. Maria asks what Battler is holding, and Rosa asks her to get back as she aims her gun at Battler; she now suspects him of being a wolf, saying he placed the letter on the table when she wasn't looking. Battler objects and accuses Rosa of the same, saying she put the letter on the table when ''he ''wasn't looking. Rosa claims that if she really were a wolf, she would've shot him earlier; Battler says it's irrelevant and realizes that Rosa was suspicious the entire time. He accuses Rosa of having killed the six adults in the first twilight when Maria stands between them, crying and saying that Beatrice is the culprit. Battler sits down and also cries, frustrated that they keep suspecting each other; he cries out for Beatrice to show herself as the scene transitions to the study, where Kinzo is also crying out to see Beatrice. He professes his love for her and wants to apologize to her, hearing a knock at his door. At 23:30, Battler is inside the dining hall drinking by himself when Genji arrives. He's going to bring Battler to learn everything directly from Kinzo and Beatrice. They arrive at the study, where Battler sees golden butterflies everywhere. Beatrice, who was playing chess with Kinzo, welcomes him. The door to the Golden Land is going to open soon; until then, Beatrice will answer all of Battler's questions. Battler bombards her with questions as she offers one condition: if he accepts the witch's existence, Battler must submit himself to her completely. He takes the offer. Second Half Rosa and Maria break into the chapel, grabbing a gold bar from the table and placing it in Maria's bag. Maria giggles, aware that the Golden Land is opening soon. Rosa realizes that Maria knows who Beatrice is, and yells for her to show herself. Meanwhile, inside the mansion, Genji addresses a crowd of goat demons as he introduces the Golden Witch. Beatrice is led down the stairs by Battler, who's naked and chained with a collar. Bernkastel is revealed to be among the goat guests, removing her mask. Beatrice welcomes her and asks what she thinks of Battler, having become her furniture. Bern just comments on her "nice hobby" and leaves. Beatrice then gestures towards the clock, which is about to strike 24:00, heralding the opening of the Golden Land. Upon her command, swarms of butterflies gather in front of the clock and manifest into Kinzo, who's prepared to enter the Golden Land. Several goats surround him and tear him apart; Battler looks bored as he watches the slaughter. Beatrice then pulls the chain and makes Battler drop down like a dog, mocking him and leaving him screaming as the goats also tear him apart. Rosa and Maria are now running through the rain, trying to get away from the butterflies and goats following them. Maria gets pinned down by one and Rosa shoots it, announcing her fierce will to protect Maria. She shoots a few more goats before running out of bullets, giving the gun to Maria to reload. She then takes Maria's bag, which still has the gold bar inside, and kills a few more goats by whacking them with it. Maria finishes reloading, and the two of them stand together against the goats. Rosa asks if Maria will still stay with her despite being a bad mother, and Maria tearfully says yes, because Rosa is her only mom. Rosa pulls her closer as she fires another shot at the goats, and the clock finally strikes 24:00. Tea Party Rosa wakes up strapped to a chair, with Beatrice sitting opposite her at a table. Beatrice notes how a lot of Rosa's pain was caused by her siblings, and prepares to give her pleasure to match it. She summons several plates of food covered by cloches, and some goat butlers to unveil them. The first meal is what Beatrice calls a Bloody Krauss, an aperitif made from Krauss' blood after putting him through a compressor. Rosa becomes visibly disturbed as the goat butlers force her to drink it. The next meal is a salad made from Eva's tongue; Beatrice says Rosa wanted to chew it to bits on her 9th birthday as the goats feed one to her. The third meal is a fish-shaped pie wrapped in Rudolf's face, who had betrayed Rosa so many times. Beatrice finally reveals the dessert, which is Maria's severed head on a plate. Maria asks Rosa if she was ever in the way, lamenting how every time she was with a man, Rosa saw her as a pain and wished that Maria was never born. Rosa continues to be terrified, and Maria suddenly gets a crazed expression on her face, wanting Rosa to eat her and bake her. Beatrice asks Rosa to acknowledge her as a witch; she tearfully does so, and Beatrice becomes ecstatic as the goats try to shove Maria's head into Rosa's mouth. Suddenly, Battler appears, back to his energetic self. He's regained his will to fight after seeing Rosa's perseverance, insulting Beatrice and joking with Maria. Rosa is relieved to see him as Beatrice excitedly accepts this development. Battler proclaims that he will deny Beatrice, and the two of them take a stance. ???? Beatrice and Bernkastel are inside the smoking room where Beatrice asks how the game was; Bern thought it was boring since it was one-sided. Beatrice asks if Bern thinks she has no chance of winning; she's aware that Bern isn't planning to just observe the game. Lambdadelta then appears, having finally found Bern. Beatrice mentions how Lambda started allying with her once Bern started betting against her. Bernkastel announces her desire to start going all out now that Lambda is involved, and Beatrice hopes to see them in the next game. Teaser Rosa narrates the preview, apologizing to Maria for the bad things she's done to her. She promises not to hit her anymore and finds a strange letter. She learns Maria got it from a strange man at Akihabara Station and reads it. "Dear Ms. Rosa Ushiromiya...You have captured our hearts with your performance in the anime. The way you totally overreact to every little thing gets us super hot, you dirty girl. We'd all love for your feet to trample up and down our bodies. Haa, haa." Rosa is surprised to see that it came from "all the viewers at home" and says the next episode title. Worldend Dominator begins playing as Rosa calls for anyone who wants to be crushed into oblivion like the Halloween candy to step forward. Soundtrack Trivia *In chess, a back rank mate is a checkmate where the opponent's king is in the corner protected by pieces in front, with checkmate occurring by moving a piece to block any potential escape for the king. Category:Anime Category:Anime Episode